


Bedroom

by PhanTrashAlex



Series: Phan Smut(sin) [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil, M/M, Sex Talk, Smut, sin - Freeform, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Dan likes to ask Phil some personal questions, but when Phil gets frustrated, he gets a response he never thought he would get.





	Bedroom

Dan is in my bed, which is nothing new. But what is new, are the questions he is asking me. We've been asking about a few things going on recently, talking about how everything in life kind of sucks. But the things that he has started to ask have gotten me a bit flustered. 

"so, i don't know, top or bottom? Which do you prefer?" now, this was nothing new when it came to talking with Dan. He always had something like this on his mind. But the fact that he was asking about the position I am in during sex, that's completely different.

"Uh..bottom..but I have topped in the past, and it wasn't that bad i don't guess." I say in reply. "how about you?" I ask back.

"Oh, I actually prefer to be on top. Bottoming seems a bit uncomfortable for my liking, you know?" he seemed to be getting a little more flustered.

We kept going like this for about fifteen minutes, before I had to awkwardly shift my body to make myself more comfortable.

I decided I really wanted to cuddle with Dan while we were talking. He has no problem with it, we're only friends, but there's something about Dan that makes me want to be around him more.

Back in 2009 when we first met, I knew that it was going to be a hard life ahead of me. He's always been extremely beautiful, and he always makes me want him in me as weird as it sounds.

Dan and I stared at each other for a little bit, and I pulled him closer to me. I've always really enjoyed being near someone when I am sleeping. Or, in general.

About 30 more minutes past, and I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to last being around him. I am trying to pass everything off as just being friendly towards each other, but that is proving to be rather difficult.

I never knew that it would be this hard to keep myself from actually getting hard. Or, to keep myself from coming in my pants.

Which the coming in my pants part hasn't happened since I was a teenager. But either way, I feel like the way that Dan is talking to me right now, if I didn't have the self control I did. I would be coming in my pants like I did when I was 18.

He just kept talking about it. "I think I have a daddy kink or something, I don't know. I find it kind of hot though." that's when it got to the point where I didn't know if I was going to be able to control myself any longer.

But I did, for 15 more minutes. He looked over at me, "are you okay, Phil? You seem a bit red." I nodded, I knew if I said anything I would easily screw it up.

"Did I say something wrong, because if I did you have to tell me, Phil. I don't want to mess anything up that we have." I stared at him for a bit, he should know that he didn't do anything at all wrong. He was perfect just the way he was. But I couldn't trust myself to speak.

It felt like an eternity went by, and I finally spoke up. "Dan, you didn't do anything wrong. I am just too scared to admit to how I actually feel about you." I sigh. "iloveyoudan" i mumble out, hoping that I wouldn't have to say it again in case he didn't feel the same way.

He connecting our lips, I was taken by surprise that he actually felt that way about me, and the fact that he was kissing me.

It easily turned from normal kissing to clothes being thrown around, the floor becoming covered in them.

"Phil, how far do you want to go? We can stop if you want to. It won't be any problem, I just want to make sure you're comfortable." he asked me

"all the way, please hurry."

he takes off my jeans, and looks down at my boxers, waits for a bit, and slides them off. He's still somewhat dressed, so I start grabbing at his shirt as saying 'take it off'

Once we were both finally stripped, he starting licking at my hole. Something that I never have felt before.

I moan out, because there is an intense amount of pleasure that is going through my body. He sticks a finger in, still licking.

He is sliding it, while adding another finger. Sending more pleasure through my body. When he hits my spot, I moan loudly. "I'm ready! Just get inside of me already!"

He pulls back, removing his fingers causing me to sigh a little bit, but when i felt him lining himself up with my hole, I got excited again.

He pushed himself in, little bit at a time, until he fully bottomed out. He stayed still for a bit, letting me get used to it. And started slowly thrusting into me.

"M-more, please." I said as he starts to pick up his pace. I knew at this rate I wasn't going to last long at all, but I didn't want this moment to end.

"Phil, I-fuck-I'm close." he moans out. "I am too" I reply back with as he is thrusting roughly into me.

After about two more minutes, he is coming inside of me. After he finishes thrusting into me, I get to my high.

After we both come down from our high, and we both regain our breathing back, I look at him.

"Dan, I really hope this wasn't a one time thing, because I really do love you" I say to him, hoping that he will stay with me.

"Phil, it wasn't. I want to be with you as well, I have for so long- fuck you have no clue how hard it's been keeping my eyes off of you for the past 6 years of my life."

I hug him, "will you be my boyfriend, Dan?"

"Of course, Phil." he smiles at me, and softly kisses me, the gentlest thing that he has done all night.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is terrible, bye.


End file.
